


September 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile as he ate every bit of his chocolate cake slice before Supergirl went outside.





	September 25, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos started to smile as he ate every bit of his chocolate cake slice before Supergirl went outside to protect their home from any Smallville enemies.

THE END


End file.
